Suprise
by Aly the Trickster
Summary: Requested Fic By Nataya for her Bday, everyone gets how awfully oblivious Asuma and Kurenai are, now if only someone would break that tension between them. Maybe with a little help from the Icha Icha series...


A/N: Well, I'm busy today! This is a birthday gift to my sister, Nataya(she's on look her up!) for her birthday on August 3rd, everyone wish her a happy b-day! This pairing was her request, and I'm sorry if you find the characters OOC(I know I do!), but I was trying to make this as fluffy as possible.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto!

Suprise

"You should stop smoking…you never know, maybe a shinobi we'll be facing has an amazing sense of smell." Kurenai dangled Asuma's precious cigarette from her hand, eying it with such distaste that Asuma hurriedly tried to grab it back.

"When I have nothing to do, I smoke. So?" He said in defense at Kurenai's look of disbelief, "What do you do?"

Kurenai handed him back his cigarette, and looked at him with a small twitch in her lips. "I annoy you, of course."

Asuma gritted his teeth, and started diligently grinding his cigarette into the ground with his foot. He knew Kurenai was right, but Asuma was sure the whole seniority pride thing between ninjas dictates that admitting that is a serious sin. Maybe if he demolished the cigarette enough it could become a fertilizer. He doubted it.

Kurenai looked at her senior ninja with amusement. Though he was the Third Hokage's son, and hyperactive Konohamaru's uncle, he acted as if he was just a regular ninja, although she knew he had some impressive battles behind him.

"Hey, Asuma, how much money would I get for turning you in?"

Asuma turned to glare at Kurenai suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, you see, I am trying to pay back a few of the villages debts."

Asuma snorted, "And I would never believe that in a million years."

"I was willing to try. I was next going to say that my team had been suffering and I needed extra funds, but I wanted to try the 'for the village' one first."

Asuma sighed, and wondered how she could act so differently around him but not around others. Why did she only act business-like when she wasn't torturing him! It wasn't fair! "Kurenai, you don't surprise me much anymore."

Kurenai looked at him with a tiny bit of sympathy. He had _no_ idea what Kurenai could do when inspired. She bent forward, and gently placed her lips upon his.

"Surprise."

She then left a stunned Asuma sitting there and walked back to the village from the training grounds, where she had been torturing a certain someone.

Asuma sat there, shocked silent. Then his eye started to twitch, again and again.

'I am going to _murder_ her."

The next time Asuma saw Kurenai his murder schemes were shot, and he left those plots to start a newer, more evil, one.

Meanwhile, Kurenai was shifting from foot to foot, and trying to figure out ways to strangle Kakashi without being expelled from Konoha. How hard is it for him to realize that she didn't need the Icha Icha series to be a part of her life.

"But they're so interesting!" Kakashi pleaded hopelessly.

"No matter how interesting they could be to you, I am not the kind of person who reads romantic porn, which, however you disguise it, is still porn."

"But that is exactly the point! You don't have enough romance in your life, and you need these books to fill the gap!"

Kurenai was about to say what she felt about him saying that, when she felt a tight hug around her waist, and warm lips nuzzle her ear.

"I don't think she needs a silly book to give her romance, she has me, after all."

Kurenai turned to glare at her capturer, and her eyes widened with shock at whom this mysterious person turned out to be.

The mentioned person leaned down and nestled his nose in Kurenai's jet-black hair, and because he knew what Kurenai would do to him once she freed herself, he tightened his grip on her.

"Surprise." Asuma whispered teasingly.

Kakashi watched the exchange with a mix of laughter and regret. Laughter because they were a perfect couple and the only people who couldn't see that is themselves. Regret because he had spent months trying to push them together with no avail, and suddenly one day they're acting like two lovebirds from Kakashi's favorite books...with a few graphics excluded.

A few hours later, after Kurenai had untangled herself from Kakashi's numerous questions, which Asuma had been mysteriously absent from, Kurenai walked towards the training grounds, where she was expecting Asuma to frequent, smoking, as he usually did.

So she was surprised when she found him throwing a few Kunai at the tree stumps, and, not surprisingly, hitting the very middle every time.

"What did you do that for!" Kurenai seethed at the scraggy ninja's back.

He turned to her, and gave her an innocent smile. It was funny how he never showed this side to anyone else, just to her. And those smiles made her stomach do back flips. 'No,' Kurenai mentally smacked herself in the head. 'I am not some teenage girl with a bad case of hormones!'

"What did I do?" Asuma said innocently.

Kurenai gave him the glare of death. "You know damn well what I mean. You can't do that to a person!"

And suddenly Asuma was much closer than she thought he had been. She was sure her heart was either beating so loudly they could here it back in the village, or it had stilled so much that the silence was deafening.

"So you're saying," Asuma wrapped his arms around her, one arm folding around her waist, and the other pulling her close by binding around her shoulder, "That you don't like this." He nuzzled her ear.

Kurenai was about to reply with her 'witty' retort, when she felt a breath of hot air on her neck. She shivered, and enveloped her arms around the closest thing possible, in this case, Asuma's chest.

Asuma laughed, a gently placed his lips against hers. It was a slow kiss, full of promise of the future, and Kurenai couldn't find any objections about it.

After they were done with the silent promise that would keep them together for quite some time, Kurenai remembered something very pressing that she had to tell Asuma. She smirked.

"Oh, Asuma."

"Yes, love?" He looked at her with such tenderness that she almost didn't want to tell him the news. Almost. Not quite.

"The reason I got away from Kakashi was I told him the only reason you did that to me was because you didn't want me to tell him you got the Icha Icha series."

A/N: I'm sorry, I had to write that ending. I know the characters are really OOC, bear with me. This is a birthday gift, damn it:D, have a nice summer, everyone!


End file.
